24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tony Almeida 24
Season 8 image Renee Walker being in the cast is a spoiler. Don't change the image until she shows up again. --Pyramidhead 09:57, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Cast appearances Just a reminder not to add character appearances to the site before they've actually appeared. Opening credits cannot be trusted to ensure appearances. --proudhug 01:46, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : Ah, I'm sorry Fearless Leader lol. :) J/k. Anyway, yeah I guess I'm still a Rookie at Heart, I'll stop. Thanks. Tony Almeida 24 01:47, 7 April 2009 (UTC) No problem. --proudhug 01:49, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Also, when was John Smith's full name given? --proudhug 01:58, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : He fixed it, it was John not Jonathan. 15:11, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Two things #The David Palmer on Day 4 and 5 and Tony on Day 5 articles have been deleted. The only reason for those pages is to deal with articles that have huge amounts of information on characters from those seasons. Palmer was in hardly any episodes of Day 4, and was Tony on Day 5. More ridiculous, Palmer was in about thirty seconds of Day 5, making an article exclusively for that totally pointless. #We don't put Appearances templates on the "On day" articles because you can easily see which episodes characters appear in from the subheadings, for which they should be one for each of their appearances. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:20, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Real world images Hello. You might want to browse our Image use policy if you haven't already. I removed your pics of Washington, Booth and Lincoln, as they aren't images from 24. --Proudhug 16:04, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Ah, my bad, over two years and I'm dumb enough to do that lol. :) Anyway, I thought since it said George Washington is the first president, and that it gave the date, I thought I could add a picture for him, and that Lincoln had a picture, so I just updated it, and that if it showed Lincoln then it must mean that John Wilkes Booth was real, so I added his picture. Anyway, sorry man. :) Tony Almeida 24 20:46, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::Believe it or not, that image of Lincoln was actually from the show! I have no idea how Proudhug saw that. But if you find an image of Washington on the walls of the White House or something, when you're watching 24, definitely upload a good shot of it or let us know. That we can definitely use. 21:17, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :::Ah okay, I get you guys now. Tony Almeida 24 22:02, 18 January 2009 (UTC) The information about Washington being the first president and his years of service are in the out-of-universe background section at the bottom. And like Rook said, the picture of Lincoln does in fact come from the show. I know one of the last couple episodes last week showed another presidental painting in the White House (Madison, I think), so we should keep an eye out for these. Unfortunately, we can't create articles for them unless their name is given in dialogue or text somewhere. --Proudhug 21:46, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah good point, George Washington is my favorite President so I wanted to do a little extra. Lol. :) Tony Almeida 24 22:02, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry if I confused you. According to our Image use policy, we don't accept any images that don't come directly from a 24-related source, unless it's a personal image to be posted on a user page. And when uploading images, make sure the extension isn't capitalized (".jpg" instead of ".JPG"). --Proudhug 22:11, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Heya I'm glad you like the new Wiki logo! Constructive feedback, positive or negative, is always appreciated for any changes made. With regard to your edits to Jack's article, please note that they were reverted for consistency reasons. Every other character uses those precise subheadings, so we can't make exceptions, even for ole Jack. They were creative however, so I hope you can apply that talent to other edits! – Blue Rook 17:58, 14 August 2008 (UTC)talk Timeline Thanks for trying to help pin down the timeline, but the stuff you put up was spoilers from currently unaired episodes! That's the sort of info we will put up when the prequel airs. See the spoiler policy for more info. SignorSimon 07:18, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Alternate ending Hello. You might want to reread our Canon Policy. Deleted scenes, alternate scenes and unused scenes are not considered canon at Wiki 24. --Proudhug 04:12, 31 December 2007 (UTC) girlgirl2424 i can tell by ur homepage that u like jackie....i don't really like him even though he is the main one.....my fav. is chloeGirlgirl2424 20:08, 23 June 2007 (UTC) i just noticed that we have the same picture on our pages....weird huh. Girlgirl2424 01:55, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Status We only use three status comments on Wiki 24: Alive, Deceased, and Unknown. --Proudhug 18:21, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Featured Articles The tags for past featured articles are included on the Talk pages, as it reduces clutter. --Proudhug 18:20, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Spoilers Just a heads up that I removed the Season 6 cast list and photos, as they are considered spoilers. --Proudhug 02:05, 1 January 2007 (UTC) : Maybe Proudhug didn't get it across. NO SEASON 6 SPOILERS. That includes saying Wyane is the next president.--CWY2190 18:45, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :It's ok. Anything about anything that hasn't aired in the United States are spoilers and are not to be added.--CWY2190 18:48, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Hey, cool to see a new editor. Be sure to keep an eye that you're not adding any plot info about Season 6 before it airs. Drop me a line if you have any questions. --Proudhug 01:05, 1 January 2007 (UTC)